


Pelyněk

by liskoun



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Hejsek dohazuje, M/M, ale je to přiteplený, daleká cesta za domovem, platonický vztah, Česky | Czech, Šňupálek potřebuje čas
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Nebyla to tulácká krev, co způsobovalo, že byl neustále jako na trní, to dotěrné myšlenky otravnější než bzučící hmyz nedovolovaly, aby se nějak rozptýlil. A ani v chladu nejvyšších hor, seberychlejším potoku či větru nedokázal najít útěchu.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 2





	Pelyněk

**Author's Note:**

> V podstatě jde jen o velké stýskání, které si ale nikdo nechce přiznat. A Hejska to rozčiluje. Prosím neloďovat, jistě je to jen výplod Šňupálkovy dýmkovým kořením poblouzněné fantazie. A taky moje první OCčko ve fikci. A tak. :D

Žil volně jako pták a odjakživa byl hrdý na to, že nepatří nikam ani nikomu. V jeho žilách kolovala zděděná tulácká krev, která neustále silně pulzovala a nutila vydat se znovu na cesty, když zůstával příliš dlouho. Byl to jeho život, radost a štěstí, všechno, co potřeboval a měl. A přesto tentokrát využíval svou náturu pro omluvu ke zbabělému útěku.  
Údolí mělo své osobité kouzlo, to jistě. Nikdy nestrávil tolik času na jednom místě a už vůbec nemíval potřebu se vracet pravidelně. Ale každý úsměv, milé slovo či dětská dobrodružství, ke kterým ho mladincí obyvatelé údolí zvali, jako by tišily hlad po poznávání nových míst. A ačkoli byly klid a jistota tím posledním, o co v životě stál, nedal se pobyt mezi přátelskými troly definovat jinak. A nakonec se vracel rád, zatím co odchody se stávaly rok od roku bolestivějšími.  
Proto odcházel. Kdesi v jeho nitru se budily a plašily pocity, které po důkladném prozkoumání a zařazení děsily, příčily se všemu, čím dosud žil. Krutě si s ním pohrávaly a dováděly k šílenství. Potřeboval nějaký čas, aby rozbouřené srdce znovu uklidnil.

Nebe bylo šedivé a těžké mraky hrozily sněhem. Zpozdil se, už minimálně týden musel rozbíjet škraloup na vodě ve vědru, kterou večer před tím nabíral, aby si ulehčil ráno. Ptáci dávno odtáhli, chtěl se původně vydat v závěsu za nimi, vždyť měli stejnou cestu. Mráz se hlásil o slovo stále citelněji, přesto se na cestu rozhodl vypravit až tohle dopoledne.  
"Vrátíš se zase na jaře, že jo?" Modré oči se nebezpečně leskly a lámající se hlas prozrazoval těžce potlačovaný pláč. Přestože se tahle otázka vracela s železnou pravidelností, zněla stejně zoufale jako poprvé. Tulákovo srdce jako by sevřela ledová pěst. Snad měl zmizet v už noci nebo za rozbřesku, ušetřil by je oba téhle nepříjemné záležitosti.   
"Ani nepoznáš, že jsem tu nebyl." Úsměv pokřivila jako pelyněk hořká lež, "sladké sny, příteli."  
"Počkám na tebe." přikývl trol, přestože nezněl ani trochu přesvědčeně. Jako by tušil, co má Šňupálek za lubem a i přesto se mu nepokoušel bránit jako pár let dozadu, nežadonil, aby směl s ním.   
Pod podrážkami tiše křupala jinovatkou obalená tráva, splašený dech se srážel do hustých obláčků. Neohlédl se, oči upřené na rychle ubíhající promrzlou zem. V zádech ho pálil pohled, v krku slzy. Kdyby se byl otočil, už by se nikdy na cestu nevydal.

*

Jih měl neustále co nabídnout a často až vyrážel dech neskutečnou rozmanitostí. Dny se protahovaly, čím více se vzdaloval Údolí. Vzduch pozbýval štiplavosti, vkrádala se do něj vůně pylu a slunce. Přeplněné osady, řídce obydlená městečka, husté lesy prosycené smolou a pryskyřicí, rozkvetlé louky plné pestrobarevných kvítků, svěže zelené obilí rašící na polích. Přesto se nikde nezdržoval. Nebyla to tulácká krev, co způsobovalo, že byl neustále jako na trní, to dotěrné myšlenky otravnější než bzučící hmyz nedovolovaly, aby se nějak rozptýlil. A ani v chladu nejvyšších hor, seberychlejším potoku či větru nedokázal najít útěchu.

Obvykle neměl přílišné tendence vydávat se mezi lidi, natož v takové koncentraci, jaká zde panovala. Po dlouhých dnech, kdy se prodíral mokřadami a jedinou, ke všemu velmi krevpijící společností mu byla hejna komárů a jiné havěti, však takové prostředí vnímal jako příjemnou změnu. Tržiště žilo vlastním životem. Všudy přítomné hemžení bytostí různého původu doplňovaly čich dráždící rozmanité vůně, ať už čerstvě mletého koření, obsahů kotlíků bublajících v nejednom stánku či kouře, který se v těžkých a omamných stuhách táhl od pálených bylinek. Ochraptělí prodejci vzdali pokřikovaní po kolemjdoucích, čilý ruch a brebentění ale neustávalo. Vlahý vánek pohupoval lampiony rozvěšenými ve zdánlivě nekonečných řadách celou ulicí a vrhaly na u sebe natěsnané přístřešky mihotavou zlatavou záři. I přes pokročilou večerní dobu stále hrály všemi barvami, snad se i zdály v houstnoucím příšeří intenzivnější.

Strop improvizované čajovny se ztrácel v mlze podobnému kouři. Plachty stanu propouštěly do překvapivě rozlehlého prostoru povyk z venčí a ten se v podivně uklidňující kakofonii zvuků mísil s halasem, přelévajícím se nad hlavami všech přítomných, rozložených na pestrobarevných polštářích.

Z maličkého kohoutku se líně odlepila další kapka a notně promáčená kostka cukru mírně povolila, ne nepodobná zvolna tajícímu ledovci. Malovaný kalíšek voněl po anýzu a fenyklu, podivně mile a známě, jako by hladil po duši. Podobně byla cítit půda toho legračně věžovitého domečku, protože Maminka byla připravená na každou možnou chorobu, která by chtěla ohrozit nejen její rodinu, ale i kohokoli z Údolí a nemoci se jim pro nejen přehršel sušených rostlinek, ale i roztodivných tinktur, sirupů a mastí uctivě vyhýbaly. Dostat se jí pod tlapky jeden z místních kořenářů, byla by v sedmém nebi.

Při vzpomínce na mírumilovnou domovinu svých přátel se mu mírně sevřel žaludek. Potřásl hlavou, až se mu špičatý klobouk svezl na stranu. Přes broušenou nádobku s vodou se na něj zazubil jeho přísedící.

*

V celém širokém údolí byl místní trh vyhlášený a tím pádem jednou z největších událostí celého roku a taky skvělou příležitostí pro poznávání nejen nových kuchyní či řemeslných dovedností, ale i rozmanitých tvorů. Zrzek se omámeně proplétal hlučícím davem, proudícím křivolakými uličkami jako voda. A přestože si zpočátku ten mumraj užíval, byl příliš neohrabaný s velikým batohem na zádech, unavený z cesty, přehlcený dojmy, zatím co byl unášen mezi stánky dál. A přesně v momentě, kdy začínal mít pocit, že se nejspíš utopí, ho z proudu vytáhla čísi tlapka.

"Jsi tu prvně, což?" ušklíbl se špičatý čenich a Šňupálek jenom přikývl, příliš zmatený z toho, co se stalo, než aby plýtval slovy. Mlčky sledoval skřítka před sebou, jak mrštně proplouvá proti proudu, zcela očividně ve svém živlu.

"Mi to bylo hned jasný. Motal ses tu jak vítr v bedně." rýpal jeho zachránce dál, přestože ostrou hranu narážek mírnil široký přátelský úsměv, "odkaď pocházíš, hm?"

"Nepocházím."

"Cože?"

"Nepocházím. Nemám domov." odsekl zrzek a špičatému čumáku zasvítila očka.

"Takže velký pan tulák, jo? A tvoje ctěný jméno znát můžu, pane tajemný?"

Už se ho nezbavil, ani protivného oslovení, které nakonec zdomácnělo a stalo se milým. Občas se společnost na cestách hodila a pestrobarevně oděný ušatý kramář se k němu od určité doby právě právě tady pravidelně připojoval. Někdy na den, jindy na několik týdnů, záleželo, kam ho obchod a nohy vedly. Když už nic jiného, dokázali spolu vydržet a rozuměli si. Více méně. 

*

„Už jsem se bál, že letos nedorazíš a budu muset odejít sám. A to navíc festival skoro o měsíc posunuli kvůlivá záplavám, jinak bysme se vážně minuli. Co tě tak zdrželo?"

„Protáhla se mi cesta." Pokrčil naoko ledabyle rameny Šňupálek, zatím co se snažil ze všech sil zastavit krev, neodbytně se mu hrnoucí do tváří.

„V Údolí?" střapatý přimhouřil oči ve vševědoucím úsměvu a odhalil špičaté zoubky.

Tulákovy uši byly v jednom ohni. „Taky."

Kostka cukru zcela podlehla náporu vody, zvláštně prořezaná lžička byla prázdná a hladinka průhledného zeleného likéru stoupla. Natáhl se ke stolečku, aby utáhl oba povolené kohoutky a vyhl se tak další otázce.

„Co to vlastně pijeme?" zvedl konečně hlavu, zatím co si dle příkladu svého společníka tou podivnou lžicí míchal bylinkový alkohol.

„Pelyněk."

Tulák se zakuckal vlastní slinou.

„V podstatě je to jenom trochu silnější anýzovka." Zasmál se kramář, „nic horšího, než to tvoje dýmkové koření." rýpl si ještě, než si konečně přiťukli na zdraví.

Chutnal překvapivě sladce po lékořici. Absinth, ne neustále se zubící Rejsek naproti. A hřál.

*

Šňupálek byl málokdy hrubý a nadávky se mu obvykle příčily na jazyku. Tentokrát ale ostře zaklel, když se mu podsmekla noha na kamenitém okraji cesty a prudce jím smýkla dolů po příkrém svahu příkopu. Tak tak se zachytil zakrslého stromku rostoucího šikmo z brázdy, přesto mu však nepříjemně škublo v nataženém svalu a kůra mu ošklivě sedřela předloktí. Neohrabaně se vytáhl zpátky na pevnou zem, odhodlaný pokračovat v cestě. Látka plátěných kalhot na stehně při prvních několika nejistých krocích zvlhla. Zaklel znovu.

Nepřipadal si tolik opilý, když odcházel, vždyť ani schody mu nedělaly problém a to jich bylo požehnaně. Přesto se mu, když ztěžka dosedl na zem, aby ulevil bolavé končetině, točila hlava a polévalo ho horko. Rozmotával tkanice batohu tak rychle, jak jen ve svém současném podroušeném stavu dokázal, zatím co se mu po noze plazila vlhká cestička.

S touhle možností nepočítal. Byl přesvědčený, že za rána zacelila natolik, aby se tohle nemohlo stát. Přesto mu teď alkoholem zředěná krev valila po stehně a dokazovala naprostý opak. Nebyl to moc hezký pohled, teď už ale aspoň nemokvala jako před dvěma týdny, kdy nebylo vyhnutí, a musel navštívit bylinkářku, na kterou natrefil po cestě. Ne, že by se neuměl ošetřit sám, ale drát byl rezavý a zajel příliš hluboko na to, aby to mohl nechat být. Snad kdyby ho nespalovaly horečky a celý sval nepulzoval jako šílený-

Konečně vylovil kus čistého plátna a tinkturu, které páchla hůř než, paradoxně, bolavá noha. Se sykáním se pustil do vymývání, nestál o další infekci nebo nedej bohové další kousavou přednášku od hubaté mastičkářky. Prsty se mu stále trochu pletly, myšlenky halila lékořicová mlha a ani s narychlo ošetřeným zraněním se mu nechtělo chodit nikam daleko. Mezi větvemi stromů na něj mrkaly hvězdy, když se nakonec utábořil jen pár metrů od pěšiny. Mírná noc mu dovolila ustlat si pod širou oblohou a netrápit se zbytečně se stanem, byť ho uměl postavit i poslepu. 

Tepání v noze otupila únava, spánek ho zastihl schouleného ve chladnoucí trávě. A přestože ho dosud hřál zelený likér, kdesi hluboko v hrudi zastudilo podivné prázdno.

Stovky kilometrů dál se jeden mladinký trol probudil do chladu prázdného pokoje, zatím co ho na tváři stále ještě lechtalo letní sluníčko ze snové vzpomínky.

*

Cestovali pomaleji, než původně zamýšlel. Trhlina na stehně měla tendence se znovu otevírat a chůze kvůli tomu tulákovi způsobovala jisté obtíže. Rejsek jeho pokulhávání zpočátku nekomentoval. Loudali se, ale on nikterak nespěchal, zrzkova společnost mu vyhovovala, přestože se čím dál častěji ztrácel v myšlenkách a mlžil, kdykoli se hovor stočil k němu a jeho plánům. Působil mnohem roztěkaněji, nezdálo se, že by měl nějaký cíl a nakonec se spíše nechával vést. Obvykle touhle dobou už míval naspěch, aby se stihl včas vrátit. Tentokrát však z nějakého důvodu otálel.

"Co se ti vlastně stalo?" 

Šňupálek zvedl pohled od nehezké rány a pousmál se: "Přelízal jsem plot, ve spěchu."

"Ale?" podivil se naoko Rejsek, zatím co si pěchoval dýmku. Ne, že by mu nebylo jasné, jak se to celé seběhlo, na to si byli až příliš podobní. Potřeboval ho rozmluvit.

"Jak jsem mohl vědět, že ten sad někomu patří?" rozhodil zrzek tlapky, "Měl jsem hlad, rostlo tam toho hromady a najednou mi za zadkem zavrčel pes."

"A jak ses dostal tam vůbec?"

"Přes plot, samozřejmě." na tulákově tváři se usadil téměř bezelstný výraz dokonalé nevinnosti. Pak mu však zacukaly koutky a celý dojem byl v trapu. Střapatý kramář ho s hurónským smíchem pleskl přes záda a podal mu dýmku. 

"A takhle se chceš vrátit?"

"Vrátit?" zamrkal nechápavě a Rejsek se rozhodl přestat bezvýsledně kroužit kolem horké kaše.

"Do Údolí, notak. Mluvíš o něm pokaždý, kdy se setkáme a teď hraješ mrtvýho brouka." 

Šňupálek se zarazil. Dlouho bylo ticho, rušené jen občasným šustnutím látky, jak si mezi sebou v nepravidelných intervalech předávali bylinkami vonící fajfku. Padala tma, když se konečně ozval.

"Bude lepší, když se tam nějakou dobu neobjevím."

"Opravdu? Bojíš se, že by to pošramotilo tvou pověst tuláka?"

"O tom to není." zavrtěl hlavou zrzek.

"Tak o čem? Chceš utíkat před problémy? Odjet někam za moře a nedat o sobě vědět, protože to tak bude lepší? Pro koho vlastně? Pro tebe? Pro ně?" Rejsek nekřičel, dokonce ani nevyčítal, o to horší to však bylo. Tón jeho hlasu zdánlivě konejšil, ale věděl na jakou strunu přesně uhodit. Za normálních okolností by to Šňupálka nikterak nevyvedlo z míry. Jeho spoluputovník sice nevyslovil nahlas všechno, co ho trápilo, přesto se v něm pod onou pomyslnou tíhou cosi zlomilo. A když v následujícím okamžiku otevřel ústa, aby se pokusil nějak obhájit, nedokázal zastavit náhlý příval slov, který ho smetl silou přílivové vlny. Kramář nevypadal ani v nejmenším překvapeně, spíš podivně samolibě. Samozřejmě, že to čekal.

Pak už se k tomu nevraceli, ačkoli tulákovi se očividně, že se mu ulevilo a Rejsek se stále nesmírně spokojeně usmíval. 

*

Málokdy cestoval vlakem, spoléhal se spíš na vlastní tlapky a cítil se mnohem lépe, když se mohl otočit na patě a vydat se opačným směrem, kdykoli se mu zamanulo. A bylo to rozhodně úspornější, přestože to byla jedna z posledních věcí, která by ho trápila. Ale nádraží v Údolí znal, byť tam byl jednou či dvakrát, pokaždé s Mumínkem, fascinovaným těžkými stroji, chrlícími dým a (na tulákův vkus) tolik hlasitými.

Slunce mělo ještě spoustu času, než mělo započít svou pouť, přesto se už ale hlásilo o slovo, zatím co ho nadšeně vítalo ptactvo všeho druhu.

V hrudi se s každým krokem cosi třepetalo, lechtalo a nutilo se usmívat, div, že se se zavýsknutím nerozeběhl dolů pěšinou, která sice nepatřila k nejznámějším, ale stále byla součástí Údolí. Přinutil se kráčet v klidu, přestože se mu šlo neobvykle lehce.

Takové to tedy bylo, vrátit se domů.


End file.
